


Ogling Isn't Necessary, Thanks

by Eggplant



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky has a problem, During the War, Established Relationship, Howard is literally done with this shit, M/M, One Shot, Panty Kink, Peggy is a real gal pal, Size Difference, and by established relationship i really mean they sometimes fuck in Howards lab oops, cliffhanger?, howard is so small and fragile it pleases me, i have a thing about bucky calling howard 'howie', slight smut not much tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggplant/pseuds/Eggplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" "Ogling is not necessary, thanks," Howard grumbled keeping his arms up. Peggy must have had a fun time picking out his coffin.<br/>Howard found Bucky slipping into a familiar smile, and his own lips twitched up, if only for a second, in response. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ogling Isn't Necessary, Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> should i just make a collection of Starks in panties because its starting to be expected from me

Howard knew this damn base front and back, side to side and top to bottom. He could tell you where Steve liked to draw the treeline best; just east of a few scattered barracks. He could tell you where Peggy and Bucky liked to eat their meals when they werent crowded by Colonol Philips, or herded off on a mission. He knew where the Howling Commandos hid his less important notes when he had his back turned courtesy of Bucky. But one thing he knew for sure, within the vast reaches of his undoubtedly intelligent mind, was that he himself, was absolutely stupid. He should have known, should have seen it coming when in the heat of the moment, in the midst of some mind-blowing, behind the unlocked door of his lab, up on the metal table in front of a reflective surface sex, he had asked Bucky what would get the soldier's motor running hottest.

It was a silly question, being as though Bucky's motor was already obviously scalding, as he was buried balls deep in the man and tugging on Howard's hair like it was the reigns for a particularly wild animal, and Howard expected something simple like, 'lift your leg up and we'll see where that takes us,' or 'make a dirty face. maybe Philips can live the experience from the security camera'.

But the answer Howard received was not the one he was anticipating, and when he leaned into him, his sticky back making for sliding contact with Bucky's warm and well muscled front as the soldier pressed impossibly far into him, Bucky's deep whisper against Howard's ear was not either of the defaults his brain had provided, but,

"I don't know Howie; maybe you could ask Peggy to pick you up something nice. Y'know. From her pretty lady store. Some stockings, maybe some heels, _panties_..." Bucky gave a particularly sharp and meaningful thrust at the mention of it and Howard was at a complete loss. His own undulations slowed and he turned as much as he could to look at the cheekily grinning Bucky in reply, his face contorting into that expression he made when Bucky was being relatively insufferable.

"James _Buchanan Barnes_ ; if you think that I am going to dress up like some whore so you can sleep better afterwards, you are going to be _very disappointed_ -" Howard was cut off unceremoniously by Bucky's laugh, and then the warmth of Bucky's forehead dropping down to Howards shoulder, his hair tickling lightly at the skin there as the soldier panted against his skin.

"Aw," He placed a sweet kiss to Howard's shoulder and Howard grimaced despite the tender feeling it sent through him, knowing full well the fight Bucky was putting up. _The unfair fight_. The only one his partner was familiar with, Howard was beginning to think.

"Howie..." Howard gripped the lab table tightly when to follow his pleading murmur, Bucky rolled his hips slowly, creating a build and drop of pressure Howard was desperately craving, and slowing it down to an unbearable pace.

He panted as the relaxed, borderline torturous movements brought his cock back to complete interest, and Howard couldnt bring himself to react when he felt the telltale smirk against his shoulder, as he pressed back against Bucky to take more than was being given.

"No. James, its hard enough following through with this little secretive tryst when you want to fuck without the door locked in a publicly accessible utility. I cant imagine being caught clothed in your little fantasy, also probably being fucked in another publicly accessible utility with the door unlocked," His breathless, irritated protest reached out to unhearing ears as Bucky continued his pleasant assault.

"Mmm, but whats the fun in dressing you up all pretty if I cant show you off?" Bucky said the words so innocently Howard actually wanted to roll his eyes. Instead he settled for rolling his hips, bringing Bucky in and out in a shallow, yet faster pace, and he let out a disgruntled sigh once he came to the conclusion that Bucky wasnt moving until he got his way, as it usally was when Howard denied something the stubborn, no-good, _bull headed, infant_ of a man wanted.

"If I agree to dress up in that _stuff_ will you please hurry up and fuck me? Before Steve or Peggy come looking, preferrably."

xxx

And that was how he ended up where he was now; sitting on the edge of Bucky's much less than extraordinary likeness to a mattress, rocking one ruby red ankle-strapping, foot cramping, too high for Howard's comfort heel back and forth on the ground as he fiddled with the fabric of his ivory stockings. He tried to ignore the bright red bows placed on the fronts of both his thighs studiously but after coming up unsuccessful, he resigned with a sigh, pulling them up to sit more snugly, and throwing his hands down in defeat.

Of everyone there on base, out of all the nameless shmucks he already had under the tips of his fingers, why on Earth did he have to go and fall for that one kid who always stood too close and asked _too damn many_ sarcastic questions.

Howard's defeated inner thoughts were cut much shorter than he had anticipated, as Bucky, the very man Howard was dying to chew out for making him sit aand wait in the man's _shared_ room, walked through, clad in his uniform and wearing a smile to melt Howard right into a puddle in his panties. He didnt give Bucky the satisfaction of a greeting, merely stood from where he had sat, and with arms crossed, gave Bucky a raised eyebrow and a shift in feet. Bucky didnt deflate in the slightest, continuing in and shutting the door with a loud clack in his haste.

"Come on, Barnes, you're going to have to hurry if you and your guys are back. Wouldn't want one of the wailing hit-squad to come in and see me in this getup giving it up for you, would we?" Howard tried his hardest to keep the laugh from his voice but the way that Bucky hastened his steps with a beaming grin on his face, Howard could tell he had failed,

"Nah, It's fine. They'll be staying out for a while, courtesy of me, your all around fantastic, wonderful, spectacular hunk of a man." Bucky reached Howard and pulled him immediately into an embrace, which quickly turned into kisses, which then led to the inevitable roaming of hands. Howard was surprised it had taken that long, being as though the hunger he had spotted deep within the stare Bucky had fixed him with was currently increased tenfold.

"What did you do? Tell them 'hey, Im fucking Howard tonight and I need you fellas to stay out for a while?'" Howard asked against Bucky's lips, which were parted and breathing heavily against his own.  
Bucky gave a shrug, placing his hands down firmly on Howard's narrow hips, to pull him closer.

"Told 'em I had a pretty lady waiting for me, and they'd have to find a different place to crash tonight," Bucky dipped his head down low to kiss Howard's neck, and added almost as a second thought,

"And I wasn't _exactly_ lying..." Howard gave the back of Bucky's head a light smack and fixed him with a meaningful frown, and Bucky merely gave him a quick kiss, and stepped back, his eyes quickly falling from Howard's mouth to Howard's attire, and the Stark couldn't help but fold his arms over his chest in an attempt at modesty.

"Ogling is not necessary, thanks," Howard grumbled keeping his arms up. Peggy must have had a fun time picking out his coffin.  
Howard found Bucky slipping into a familiar smile, and his own lips twitched up, if only for a second, in response.

"I just can't help myself," He shook his head, eyes drifting down from the lacy fringe that bordered the women's underwear, past the bows of the stockings, right down to the glossy heels that made howard almost tall enough to look threatening.

"Those, by the way, are very nice," Bucky motioned to the heels and Howard scoffed, his toes wiggling in their white fabric restraints out of reflex.

"I'll tell Peggy you said so." He switched his lead foot and added,  
"These things are hell to walk in, though. I hope you're happy, Barnes." Bucky nodded with thin pressed lips.

"Very happy, actually. Why don't you give me a spin," he made a rotating motion with his hand, an innocuous smile creeping up,

"let me get all the angles."

Howard did as asked grumpily, his form spinning slowly, and he was made aware of the fabric covering him beginning to go where no fabric should go due to the movement. Bucky found himself noticing as well and before Howard's turn had completed its full course, stepped behind him, front of his uniform and a few of its buttons molding in close to Howard's back, and Howard's lips turned up into a satisfied smile when hands fell onto his waist, pulling him salaciously close.

In truth, the taboo outfit hadnt been that bad after Howard got past the fact that A, it was for _women,_ not major powerful, _very much male_ inventors and investors, B, Bucky wanted to see him wearing it, and C, he actually genuinely fit into a woman's size, without any extra tailoring or custom fitting. Peggy had been very pleased with the fact, and Howard very clearly remembered her words as she delivered the contraband;  
"Well, Howard, you're not exactly built. You're very... petit. Delicate."

Howard was reminded very astutely of this fact by the mere size of Bucky's hands on his bare waist, and the heavy weight on his back as Bucky pressed close.  
"You didn't get all the angles," Howard said blandly with closed eyes, pressing back with a groan to let his scarcely covered backside make contact with Bucky's rising front.

"Don't think I'd make it if I had," was Bucky's reply, breath ghosting down Howard's neck and warming him to his very core.

"And we've got so much time; I'd hate for it to go to waste."


End file.
